Early Hours
by Faerie Dreaming
Summary: Harry’s breath quivered and he looked away. How could something this ethereal possibly have feelings for someone like himself? OneShot. DracoHarry Fic. RR!


This was an assignment given to me be Meager Words. She told me to write a DH one-shot fluff fic. So this is what I came up with!

And thanks Lizzy for looking this over!

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry.

Hope you like.

---

"Early Hours"

It was sometime in the early hours of the morning and Harry lay awake. He couldn't sleep; just lay on his back, looking for patterns in the paint on the ceiling and listening to the comforting breeze that blew into the bedroom through the open window. Because the bed was right up against the window, every time the crisp air traveled in, the silky chiffon curtains would blow in and tickle Harry's chest. He turned to look at the prone figure by his side.

Draco was asleep on his stomach, hugging the pillow his head rested upon. His hair glimmered in the moonlight, as it was still dark outside. It shone silver, almost sparkled. His beautiful porcelain face was half hidden by his toned arm. The Dark Mark was tattooed on his bicep as well as his forearm. Memoirs of a time long gone; of what had been. Harry's eyes grazed a path further down and found Draco's sculpted back with it's muscles taut. The sheets that wrapped the lower half of both their bodies ever so gently, just barely revealed Draco's bottom.

Harry's breath quivered and he looked away. How could something this ethereal possibly have feelings for someone like himself? What if Draco really didn't love him and was only using him for some fun. They'd been living together ever since they graduated from Hogwarts. That was almost two years ago, and throughout that entire time, Draco, though he definitely showed him passion between the sheets, never came out and admitted to Harry that he loved him. Every time he came close, he'd pull away; change the subject.

A force—a heat, drew Harry's eyes back to Draco. He desperately tried to restrain himself from quelling his arousal. He didn't want to wake the sleeping angel next to him.

As if he could hear Harry's thoughts, Draco eyes fluttered open and his back rose in a cat-like stretch. "You're awake," he commented as he set himself elegantly back down on the bed. He rested his elbow on the pillow and propped his head against his palm.

"Mmm," Harry replied softly.

Draco cocked his head. "Is something wrong?"

Harry couldn't answer. What could he say? He couldn't just ask Draco if he loved him.

"You can tell me," Draco coaxed. "I'll listen."

"Well…" Harry began, and stopped again. The words caught in his throat. He swallowed hard and tried again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Harry found it hard to concentrate with Draco's fingers drawing invisible designs on his chest, circling his nipples every one in a while.

"Umm…what would you do if…I were to up and leave?" Harry choked out.

Draco's fingers stopped.

Seeing the horrified expression on Draco's face, Harry quickly added, "This is only hypothetical and relates in no way to my actions or feelings in reality."

Slowly, Draco's skilled fingers began to move again. "If you left…I would come looking for you."

"And if you couldn't find me?"

"That would never happen." Draco shook his head determinedly. "I'd search and search until you were here with me. In my arms. I'd beg you to come back."

"And if I said I would never come back to you?"

"You would. If it took me years and years, if it took me a whole century, I would convince you to come back."

Harry smirked playfully. "How?"

"Like this…" Draco straddled Harry's hips and gazed into his emerald eyes. Then gently and seductively, he lowered his wetted lips to Harry's chest and kissing a blazing trail downwards, stopping to nibble at Harry's navel and licked his way back up in tiny kitten laps.

Harry's entire body screamed for more. "And…" He moaned when Draco let his artful tongue go to work on his right nipple. "…if I still refused?"

"I would do this." Draco promptly bit Harry's left nipple.

Harry's back arched instantly, allowing Draco more access. Then Draco drew up to Harry's ear. Licking the soft skin just under his earlobe, he whispered, "Does that answer your question?" And with that, he got off of Harry and lay back down next to him, leaving Harry breathless and wanting so much more.

"What if…" This time, Harry turned to face Draco. "…I died?"

The color drained out of Draco's already snow white complexion. "…What?"

"What would you do?"

"If you died?"

"…Yes."

Draco swallowed hard. "Why would you ask such a question?"

"That's just it. I'm asking the questions and you have to answer."

"B-but…" Draco stammered. "Who made up _those_ rules?"

"Please answer," Harry begged quietly.

"If you died…I wouldn't know what to do. I'd be helpless. I'd bury my happiness along with you. Then I'd find a tiny hole somewhere and bury myself in it. You keep me alive. Without you, I'd be dead."

Harry reached up and snaked his fingers around Draco neck, entwined them into his white blonde hair. Pulling himself up, he brushed his burning lips with Draco's cold ones. It cooled him down and warmed him up at the same time. Draco closed his eyes and let Harry take him. Their tongues moved in time with each other in an graceful dance.

Soon, Harry drew back and stared Draco straight in his silvery grey eyes. "What if I didn't exist? What would you do then?"

Draco was taken aback by Harry's sudden jump into another question, but he answered nevertheless. "If you didn't exist, I'd be an empty vessel, just wandering the earth without a purpose. You're my star. My north star. You keep me grounded and guided. I'd be completely lost without you."

Smiling contentedly, Harry shifted closer to Draco. Draco understood, encircled Harry with his arms, and wondered aloud, "Anymore questions?"

The steady sound of Draco's heartbeat against Harry's ear made him feel safe and at ease. "Just one."

"What's that?" Draco lay his cheek against Harry's head.

"Why did you answer all my questions the way you did?"

There was a long silence. Harry didn't say anything, just waited, his heart thumping.

"I can feel your heart racing," Draco remarked.

Harry blushed.

"Don't be afraid, Harry. I answered those questions that way because I love you. I always have and always will. You're my heart."

"I love you, too, Draco."

For a long time, they lay in each other's arms. Both with their eyes closed and a serene smile on their face.

Harry was happy, as was Draco. And things would stay that way. _They_ would stay that way. Forever.

---

How was it? Please tell me in a review!


End file.
